


Born Of Lightning In A Storm

by 1prittypony1



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: This is a summary from the Creatures point of view of the book.





	Born Of Lightning In A Storm

I was born in a lightning storm  
And I thought the world was warm  
But that was not truly to be  
When mankind hurt and tortured me  
I thought I found a family  
But they were all afraid of me 

And so I went to Frakensten  
To ask one last request  
That I might have my own mate  
And be forever blessed  
But he destroyed that final dream  
So I will take his family


End file.
